1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand puller structure, in particular to a hand puller with a detachable handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
R.O.C. Pat. No. M319128 entitled “Detachable rope puller” and R.O.C. Pat. No. M320543 entitled “Detachable rope puller (1)” disclose a rope puller structure with a detachable handle for preventing others to turn the handle to loosen a rope and also preventing others to untie and steal fastened goods easily.
However, the aforementioned detachable rope puller still has the following shortcomings:
1. In the aforementioned rope pullers, the handle includes a notch at a front end of the handle, such that the handle can be sheathed onto an axle of the rope puller through the notch. In addition, a limit element is installed at the handle for sealing the notch of the handle to prevent the handle from being separated from the axle when the handle is installed onto the axle. However, the additionally installed limit element not only causes a higher level of difficulty for assembling the rope puller, but also incurs a higher manufacturing cost of the rope puller.
2. In the aforementioned rope pullers, the limit element and the axle will abut against each other when a user turns the handle, and thus not only affecting the smooth rotation of the handle, but also causing deformations when the limit element is compressed excessively. As a result, the notch of the handle cannot be sealed by the limit element, and the handle may fall out easily.
3. If the aforementioned rope pullers are under no tension (or at a rope release status), the handle is used for propping a brake plate to release the axle, while the handle is being pressed by the brake plate at the same time to produce a deviation along the radial direction, and the smooth operation of the axle at the rope release status will be affected adversely by the deviated compression from the handle.